George Treasurestealer
George Treasurestealer's Story When George was a boy, he woke up everyday and sat on his bed hoping no Pirates Would Attack Tortuga. When They Did George Would Hide Under His Bed with a Small Dagger Ready to Attack. He Never Encountered a Enemy Pirate. He Was Very Poor and had not much of a family. He Was Lonley All Day And Night. George Was Always Wearing Poor Stuff Hoping for Colorful Clothes And Rare Weapons. He Has Only Gotten Pink, Blue, And Black. Hes Stuck With Potato Trousers And Some Comfy Boots. George Had a Father And Mother Like Every Boy on Tortuga. His Father Was Marc Treasurestealer, And Mother was Elizabeth Goldrush. Dog O'hawk Was His Friend And Still Is Friends with Dog To This Day! George Had a Ship Called The Golden Bird Which he Encountered At Devils Anvil His Ship Carried Him To Tormenta Cuba And All The Islands He Loved The Faithful Bride He Ate Lunch Breakfast And Dinner At The Bar. George Treasurestealer Was A Teenager When he Met The Eitc All He Had Was His Small Dagger From When He Was a Boy. The Eitc Said Whats This? Must Be A Little Runt George Pulled His Dagger The Eitc Pulled Out Pistols And Took Aim George Ran And Took His Dagger And a Little List of ship orders. When He Fell From a Man Called Francis Bluehawk He Spoke Would You Like to Join The Army? george Wondered And took a Deep Breath And Said Ok? Good Pick a Class George Picked The Army george FLEW In Ranks Like They Were Pigs He Rose Up To Be Army Commander But Then The Francis Brigade Turned EITC George Left In a Flash And Met Up With dog Again The People from Francis Brigade And Hated EITC Made a New Guild Called The Cold Crusaders They Help Pirates Have Wars George Was In Shock Because of That They Were The Best In The Guild. When George Is Bored At Night He Watches T.V Plays Dark hart SMASH Or Sleeps George Was a Night Person On Weekends! George Was At The Faithful Bride One Day And He Saw The Same EITC From When He Was a Kid Hey Its The Little Runt! Ha Ha The Runner Chicken. George Had Also Found a Famed Weapon During That time. He Pulled Out The Lost Sword. The Eitc Stepped back And Said PEACE BE WITH YOU And Ran. George Thought When He Had That Sword He Would Never Get In Trouble! George Was Wanting To Fight a War Since He Got Fury But When He Heard He Had a War He Was Amazed. Carribean Rangers Against ColdCrusaders. Once The War Began, George, Flew To The Cannons. He Thought He Won The War When he Checked The Score. The Mother Ship Sunk And He Was Victorious During The Francis Brigade Battle. Francis Wit hdrawed And George Won! After That George Noticed That The Cold Crusaders Were Disbanned. So George Became a Farmer And Got Captured By The EITC Scum. He Went to Jail. The EITC Made Him Eat Trout And Drink A Little rum a Day So one Day he Heard Cannon Fire On Port Royal. George Looked out the window. Someone Knocked On The Gate. He Looked Around. ' Whos There? ' Its Me Mike Ray Faithful Bride. My Mother Meghan Sue Treasurestealer Meghan helped George As a Young Boy Mike Said. We Were Hiding From The EITC when i Heard big phil Say That George T. Was In Jail So i Came to Get You Out. Well mike tossed George a dagger Thx mike! np george. Megahn Walked Out The Door Of Faithful bride. MOTHER! Son! Im So Happy to See You I Have Not Seen You Since You Were a Child George. She Hugged Me. Hold it right there pirate said some navy soldiers from a distance. You Have Three Criminal Accounts Escaping Jail,Robbing Kings Arm, And Defeating a Navy Soldier You Must go to jail for seven years! The Navy Grabbed George And Brought him to the tortuga jail george hated jail because you ate cold stew everyday and never go to see your family members george was kicked around like a rag doll after seven years in prison george grew a beard and mustache. Once George got out He walked out the front door and he means walked out the front door and met his brother mark plankswabber Brother? george? Im So Glad to see u The EITC Took My Kid's Can You Help me Get my kids plz brother! ok George and mark entered the royals caverns and this could either mean help his brother or the rest of his life in prison. George Always Hated EITC Since he lost his mother ( Due to the eitc fleets ) So Whats ur plan mark? My Plan Is to assasinate a eitc soldier take his uniform and make them let the children go. fine but u must have something in return like ur boat deal i have thousands since i am a dock worker George took hold of the eitc soldier and took his uniform george walked to the commander and whispered these kids dont deserve it let me make them fosters so they can live free of course they did not know who i was since they never saw me before. i walked out of eitc office with the kids i said im ur uncle and ur dad sent me to find u plz come with me and i can bring u home... Guild: Blue Scurvy Dogs Level's: lvl 43 Sword : MASTERED Shooting:MASTERED Voodoo Doll: lvl 27 Dagger: lvl 18 Grenades:lvl 10 Staff lvl 18 Sailing : lvl 20 Cannon :lvl 20 Potion:lvl 12 Ships Crimson General ( War Frigate ) Outlaw Guardian ( War Sloop ) Friends Dog O'hawk Stephen Kat Bluebonnet Matthew Fireskull Famed Items Bitter end ( El Patron boss battle ) Skullbone repeater War Scattergun ( Sold ) Bejewled Sabrex2 ( sold ) Hex Rebound dollx2 ( 1 Sold ) Masterwork sabre ( Sold ) Corsairs Bayonet Bruisers cutlass 5 Sold But Still 10 total! Templates My Favorites Pictures Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Parliament Members